Those Who Really Matter
by Rafzz
Summary: " ... Harry, Ron e Hermione seriam eternamente um trio, mais que amigos, eles eram uma família, eles eram um só e pra sempre seria assim."


**Those who really matter**

_Dedico esta aqui à Nani e Vicki, duas divas que ficaram ao meu lado enquanto eu escrevia essa fic. Espero que continuem com esse maravilhoso espírito jovem e permaneçam perto de mim até o fim dos tempos. Amo vocês!_

"_[...]Harry, Ron e Hermione seriam eternamente um trio, mais que amigos, eles eram uma família, eles eram um só e pra sempre seria assim."_

Depois de tantos anos, o belo cenário permanecia o mesmo. Hermione observou todo o local com os olhos atentos de maneira que só ela poderia tê-lo feito.

As mesas e cadeiras permaneciam perfeitamente bem posicionadas pelo salão, a decoração estava fabulosa (ninguém ousaria cometer algum erro sob o olhar firme da Profª McGonagall. Notava-se a magia fluindo de casa canto e esse sentimento contagiava a todos, de maneira que se viam sorrisos de ponta a ponta em todos os presentes.

- Você parece entretida, Mione! – indagou Ron.

- Ah, estou apenas... Você sabe, lembrando de nossa época, da diversão e de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite... Bem, onde estão Rose e Hugo? Eles já não deveriam estar prontos? Espero que não se atrasem, quero que eles se divirtam muito. – disse ela enquanto apertava uma mão sobre a outra num ato de ansiedade.

Logo jovens e adultos começaram a se aglomerar para ver As Esquisitonas, banda que continuava fazendo sucesso entre todos os públicos. Hermione ouviu gritos vindo de outra direção, na verdade era um misto de gritos, risos e passos apressados.

Não demorou muito e logo ela avistou duas cabeças ruivas correndo em sua direção e na de Ron. Hermione não pode deixar de ficar encabulado e não disfarçou o olhar de admiração que recaía sob os filhos.

Rose trajava um vestido longo verde escuro, combinando com o laço de seu cabelo e que a deixava linda devido aos seus cabelos ruivos levemente encaracolados, além disso, usava sapatos cristalinos. Hugo trajava um smoking clássico e sorria incansavelmente com o cabelo desarrumado enquanto provocava Rose que paria se divertir.

- Vamos, papai! Você TEM que dançar conosco! Todos sabem que você adoooooooora dançar. – ironizou Rose rindo.

- Ora, ora! Parece que a fama do Grande Weasley se espalhou rapidamente! De fato, sou um maravilhoso dançarino, vejam só. – Ron riu enquanto abraçava os filhos e girava o corpo, fazendo-os rir tão alto que todos olharam pra ver o que acontecia. Hermione dava sorrisinhos tímidos pros curiosos.

A orquestra começou a tocar. O momento da valsa havia chegado e Ron e Hermione, que haviam sido convidados a dançar, dirigiram-se à pista de dança. Foi uma cena incrivelmente linda de se ver, na qual os cabelos de Hermione esvoaçavam e ela ria com ternura enquanto Ron tentava, desengonçadamente, acompanhar seus passos.

- Já disse que te amo? – Hermione selou a frase com um beijo carinhoso, deixando Ron ligeiramente corado.

No final da dança, Rose e Hugo vieram correndo e começaram a curtir o show em volta dos pais fazendo danças desengonçadas e típicas de um Weasley. Ao ver que eles estavam sozinhos, Hermione perguntou:

- E seus pares? Onde estão?

Parecendo surpresa e indignada, Rose respondeu:

- Ora, mamãe! Pra que pares se podemos aproveitar isso juntos? Não é essa a razão do baile? Divertir-se com quem realmente se ama?

Hermione sorriu e puxou Ron e as crianças para um abraço caloroso, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas de emoção.

- Eu amo tanto todos vocês. – disse ela, enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de cada uma das crianças e abraçava a cintura de Ron.

Logo, Hermione foi interrompida por uma Rose entusiasmada que correu gritando, seguida por Hugo:

- Venham, mamãe, papai. Olhem! Tio Harry e Tia Ginny estão logo ali junto com James, Lily e Albus. Vamos dançar todos juntos!

Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se e sorrindo correram em direção aos amigos, afinal era isso o que realmente importava. Poderiam se passar duzentos anos, mil anos ou uma eternidade, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione seriam eternamente um trio, mais que amigos, eles eram uma família, eles eram um só e pra sempre seria assim.


End file.
